In Balance
by RedRiverValley
Summary: Fleur leaves behind her life in France to attend Hogwarts, and is surprised to find her past life follow her to England when Beauxbatons enters the TriWizard tournament. Stuck between her old life and a lovely Hermione, she struggles to find balance.
1. A Matter of Trust

**Author's Note (And be careful, I feel like this is going to be a hefty one): Heeeeeey guys! Look who's not dead, surprisingly enough! This girl! RIght here! Even despite almost dying due to science classes! So, I went back to finish this story, and realized that parts of it were actually terrible (Like, seriously really really bad) so Imma rework it, make it super perfect, and FINISH IT. HOLD YOUR SHOCK, IMMA DO IT THIS TIME. And if you're new to this story, congratulations, you missed the crappy first drafts, and a year long hiatus! So good on ya mate! And if you're old to this story, I AM SO SORRY THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND BUT I AM SO. SO. SORRY. FORGIVE ME. PLEASE DON't START READING OTHER AUTHORS, I'M TRYING TO MAKE A CHANGE! So this is the updated first chapter, and I'm going to do the other ones... now. ish. Words of confidence hey?**

* * *

><p>Fleur really didn't want to leave France. Being where she had spent the majority of her life, Fleur felt a connection with her hometown. She really did love her country, loved the seasons, the gorgeous architecture of Paris, the crisp crackle of leaves being crushed underfoot in the fall. It was something in the air of France that she enjoyed, almost like they were separated from the rest of the world. Here, they had their own life, their own culture that was able to exist blissfully separate from the rest of the world. It was not like the dank, grey, wet atmosphere of London, her final destination. The hustle and bustle of people in a big city, dominated by their next and closest destination. Something about the place intimidated her, the crushing throngs of people always with someplace they need to be at as quick as possible. She knew she would soon be longing for the rolling field of the French prairies in no time.<p>

According to her father, a change of scenery was good for. His shiny new job at the Ministry wasn't half bad either, but she knew he was just looking out for her. And it's not like he was wrong. A change of scenery could be good for her. _Would _be good for her.

"Gabrielle! Etes-vous finis?" Fleur called in an exasperated tone. They were on the cusp of having all their stuff packed away in the moving truck, and her little sister tended to get a little...distracted. As was the way of the nine year old.

"...er...non..." Fleur groaned.

"Fine, but it will be _your_ head Maman et Pere come down on," Fleur said carrying out the last of her stuff to the moving truck out front. She could hear Gabrielle mumbling harshly from inside the house, and Fleur chuckled lightly. She looked up again to see her younger sister run out of the house, her arms laden with boxes, bright blonde hair streaming out behind her.

"'ere, 'appy?" Fleur just laughed. She tried to take Gabrielle seriously when she was upset, but it was a rather difficult feat to take a disgruntled red faced child with bright blonde hair seriously.

"Oui. Go tell maman zat we are ready," Gabrielle stood for a moment, mentally translated Fleur's English words, and turned to carry out her orders.

"Maman, peux-on aller? Aujord'hui?" Gabrielle yelled in her demanding nine year old voice. Fleur's mother came out with the last of the boxes, and added them to the already extensive collection in the truck. She handed a small box of left over, mismatched items to Gabrielle, the cast offs of what she had forgotten. She blushed lightly, and almost ceremoniously placed the last box into the van.

Fleur stood, and watched as the movers closed the flap of the truck overtop of everything she had ever owned, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit nostalgic. There was something to be said for new beginnings, but this was so crisp, so definite.

Maybe that was a good thing. She couldn't really tell. Not quite yet.

Taking Gabrielle's hand, she led the two girls to their car. Taking a long look at the house she had called home for all 17 years of her life, she let out a long sigh. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>There had to be something wrong. Because this couldn't be right…<p>

Right?

Fleur stood at the train station, squarely in the middle of platforms nine and ten. There in front of her, her ticket clearly read in crisp black ink, _Platform Nine and Three Quarters. _

_Nine…. _

_Ten… _

_Fuck, English transportation makes NO sense…_

Fluer sighed harshly in frustration, pushing scraggly blonde hairs out of her face and swirling around for someone who could possibly help her.

_Yeah, that's right, go ask the friendly muggle neighbourhood train station worker. He'll know where the invisible platform to the wizard school is. No sir, I'm perfectly fine!_

What kind of a name was Hogwarts anyway? Like, as in warts? On a hog? Because that's oh so attractive.

Grabbing the handle of her trunk, Fleur stomped her way over to a bench and plopped herself down in defeat. She ran her hands over her face roughly in frustration, and checked her watch. It was 10:45, her mythical train was to leave in about fifteen minutes, and judging by the way things were looking, she figured herself to be pretty much shit outta luck.

She thrummed her fingers on the suitcase handle and looked around for someone to help her. Ordinarily, her mother would have helped her, instead of dropping her off at the front door and speeding off to go get her nails done, or something similarly pathetically materialistic.

_It's amazing the strain getting kicked out of high school puts the middle-aged, entitled, rich French members of society_, Fleur thought drily to herself, knowing she was being petulant and immature, but not really having the capacity to care. At least not until she found a way to make it onto this stupid train.

"Uhm. Excuse me? But I don't suppose you're looking for a way to Hogwarts… Are you?" Fleur started at the sound of someone speaking to her, jerking her sharply out of her reverie. A girl was standing in front of her, a trunk similar in size to her own, with an elaborately decorated red H on the front of it. Her brunette curly hair barely reached her shoulder blades and Fleur eyed her critically, giving her bright pink sweatshirt, faded plain blue jeans and scuffed tennis shoes a critical once over. She couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"What?" She snapped sharply, partly because she was surprised, and partly because she didn't want this newcomer knowing the plight of her situation. The girl just raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"I don't suppose you are looking for platform nine and three quarters en route to Hogwarts?" She replied simply. Fleurs expressions softened a fraction.

"Oui... 'ow did you know?" The brunette cracked a toothy smile, and Fleur felt her initial hostility slowly ebb away.

"Been there, done that. They should really put in fine print on the ticket 'Caution: Platform incognito.' Plus, your trunk reads Beauxbatons, I assumed you weren't just a disgruntled traveller caught up in London. Are you a new transfer?"

"Excuse my tone, but I don't really see 'ow dats any of your business." Fleur pressed thorugh tightened lips. The brunette held up her hands in surrender, but a slight smile remained, playing about a pink mouth.

"You have a fair point. But… I mean, unless you want to stay on this dirty old platform forever..."

Fleur huffed, stomped her feet around, clinging to the last shreds of her petulance.

"So… What's the big secret?" The brunette smiled that same toothy grin, and grabbed Fleur's hand, pulling her off the bench, a light pink settled on her face.

"It's really simple you see, implemented about 4 years after building King's Cross station, Platform nine and three quarters has been the predominant travel choice for students for hundreds of years. According to Hogwarts: A History…" Fleur let the brown haired girl natter off, her words going too fast for her to really understand it that well anyways.

_This girl is crazy… _

Fleur thought this idly, and yet, allowed herself to be pulled along nonetheless.

"You see that brick pillar?" Fleur nodded uncertainly, looking at that same mocking plastic sign that read _Platform 10_.

"Run through it with your cart," She stated.

Fleur laughed. And realized that the girl was completely serious, and had even backed up a few steps to give her room.

_Yup. Totally and completely crazy. _

"Uhm. I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but ah. No? Is that the right English word? No! Are you crazy?!" The brunette just looked at her with a flat expression for a moment, before rolling her eyes with a haughty sigh.

"Look. Do you trust me?"

Fleur was taken slightly aback by her question.

"B-but, I mean, I don't even know your name. And you zeem a leetle…" Fleur sputtered about for a moment, struggling to find a word

"Yes yes, I know, I'm an insufferable know it all, I've heard it before. But right now, your gut feeling, do you trust me?" Deep brown eyes came in full contact with icy blue for a split second.

"Yes."

Fleur's response was instantaneous, and her eyes widened a bit with her own surprise. It wasn't like she was lying, her gut gave her the feeling of trust for this tiny brown haired stranger in scuffed tennis shoes. She exuded genuine friendly warmth, something that was found far and few between at Beauxbatons.

"Here, I'll go first. Just run right through," Hermione lined up the wheels of her own trunk with the very solid looking brick pillar. She cast a brisk look around to make sure she was in the clear, and took off running.

Fleur couldn't help but twitch visibly as the girl's cart came into contact with the pillar, even though she sailed right on through without any problems. For someone who had grown up in a family surrounded by magic, just trying to get to the damned platform was making Fleur feel like an eleven year old girl all over again.

_Do you trust me?_

And for some odd reason, Fleur did. She squeezed her eyes closed tight and held her breath and proceeded to mirror the brunette's actions perfectly. A funny tingling sensation came over her as she passed through the barrier, starting the very tips of her fingers and slowly spreading in towards her midsection, like a sip of whiskey on a cold winter's day. The tingles ebbed away as she reached the other side, and Fleur opened her eyes, exhaling slowly. A giant train loomed before her next to a nearly empty platform, steam streaming out from underneath, and light streaming in through the high placed windows set in ancient brick. Light, tinkling laughter rang out from behind her, and Fleur turned to see the same brunette trying to smother a smirk away from sight, her hands innocently tucked away behind her back.

"And what iz it you are laughing at?" Fleur asked.

"You remind me of a friend of mine, when he flew a broomstick for the first time." She said simply, a dreamy sort of smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Fleur found it contagious, and was soon smiling the same back at her. Fleur held her gaze for a moment.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger," The girl introduced herself, holding out her hand. Fleur grasped it tightly, giving it a small shake.

"Fleur. Fleur Delacour. Ashante."

"C'mon. The train is about to leave soon, and we should probably get seats. You're welcome to share a car with me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want. I just assumed that you wouldn't have anyone to sit with because you're new, but I guess that's presumptuous of me to think-"

"I'd love to sit with you," Fleur said with a smile that spread like wildfire.

Hermione grinned and pulled her along, and once again, Fleur allowed herself to be led.

Fleur followed after Hermione, pulling her trunk after her. She gazed at the train with wonder. She'd seen trains on Muggle TV shows before, but she had never actually seen an actual train. It was an experience for her. Hermione led her onto the train, and they stored their bags and found an empty carriage.

"Oh, by the way you should know, my friends might-" Hermione was cut off by a tall, red haired boy bursting into the carriage, a lithe black haired boy with jet green eyes trailing behind him.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find you on this bloody train?"

"...join us," Hermione finished flatly. The red haired boy plopped down on the seat next to Hermione, groaning loudly, and leaning back. Fleur could hear his spine popping from her own seat, and winced slightly. Hermione dug her elbow into his ribs without any mercy.

"Ronald! What are you, an animal?" Hermione huffed, and sent an apologetic glance towards Fleur that clearly read _Yeah, so this is happening… _Ron jerked up, and seemed to notice Fleur's presence for the first time. He straightened up in his seat, futilely attempting to fix his unkempt red mop.

Fleur blinked.

"Uhm...hi. Sorry… about that. I'm Ron," He said, sticking out his hand for Fleur to shake. Her eyes flicked down to his hand and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Uh..you 'ave chocolate on your 'and," Fleur pointed out, and made a slight face. Ron's face turned a deep maroon as he retracted his hand and feverishly tried to clean them. Fleur cleared her throat as the dark-haired boy who had followed Ron in sat down timidly beside her.

"Hi! I'm Er, Fleur Delacour," She said with a smile, holding out her hand once more.

"Harry Potter." Fleur froze, her hand dangling in the air, empty. Her eyes flashed up to his forehead and, to be sure, there was that same thin, lightning shaped scar.

"Oh… So...it's true zen? At Beauxbatons, we 'ad 'eard of what 'ad 'appened, but to be honest, no one ever zought it was true…" She trailed off. Harry only shrugged and blushed a little.

"Well, it is very nice to be making your acquaintance 'arry. And for what it's worth, and think you are quite the incredible thing indeed." She said, offering her hand up once more. The boy smiled and shook it warmly, and Fleur caught Hermione grinning at her lightly form across the car. Her eyes slid back across towards Ron, and stared a little at the blatant nature of his staring. A silence began to settle on the car, and not for the first time, Fleur shifted uncomfortably. Harry followed her lone of sight and smacked Ron on the knee.

"Ron," Ron jumped as if he'd been shocked, his eyes sliding into focus on something other than her for the first time since the train had lurched into motion. "You remember that insane call the referee made at the World Cup?" Ron's focus switched to Harry as the two fell into an easy conversation about Quidditch. Fleur sent Harry a sidelong grateful look. She sighed, and began a conversation with Hermione. Maybe the move to England wasn't such a bad one after all. Hermione was proving to be rather enjoyable company, even with her slightly unorthodox and mildly creepy friends. Before they knew it, the train had arrived at Hogsmeade station and they rushed into the carriages that would take them to the school.

Upon reaching the castle, Fleur was informed, much to her disappointment that she would have to join the first years to take part in the sorting into the houses. After Harry, Ron, and Hermione wished her luck, she slid into the horde of ten and eleven year olds, sticking to the back of the crowd. She pulled her new Hogwarts robe tighter around herself and shivered against the sudden cold and wet of the school campus. At seventeen, Fleur dwarfed all the students, and stood out like a sore thumb. She shuffled along, ignoring the younger students and wishing that they'd just ignore her. Even being from Beauxbatons, she had never really become accustomed to people staring at her.

The inside of the school was magnificent. Marble floors covered every inch of floor, and elaborate paintings and chandeliers gave the entrance hall a sense of elegance. As per usual, the paintings moved, and the various people of Hogwarts's history waved gaily at the passing students. Fleur's opinion of this new school went higher and higher as they passed through the vast double doors leading to the Grand Hall where the rest of the student body turned in their seats to observe the oncoming first years. Candles floating above the long bench-like tables shed some light, along with the extravagant ceiling. Over all, the entire place gave off a sense of opulence, and Fleur was feeling increasingly hopeful about the school year to come.

The mass of preteens came to a sudden halt, and Fleur teetered, trying not to trip and take out about a dozen first years with her. The opening ceremonies began, as much as Fleur tried to pay attention, she found her mind slipping elsewhere. She scanned hundreds of head topped with black wizaring caps, lookin for Hermione. She scoured the Gryffindor table, learning about the houses and their corresponding colours from Hermione for the majority of the train ride. The information, admittedly, was rather dull, but Hermione seemed to thoroughly enjoy talking about it, and it kept Ron from joining the conversation so Fleur was pretty content.

"Fleur Delacour? Is there a Fleur Delacour?" Fleur snapped her attention back to reality and hesitantly made her way forward through the crowd, just as she had seen other students do. There was a rather stern looking woman next to hat that reminded her faintly of her old grandfather Pierre. She never liked him.

The hat was placed firmly on her head, and Fleur found its movement on her head disquieting.

"Hmmm, Seventh year are we? Isn't this something new..." The sorting hat's voice was like charcoal, and Fleur didn't know whether to reply or not, so she remained silent.

"Hmmm, Ravenclaw might suit your brains… I doubt you'd be a Hufflepuff. No no, definitely not right… Perhaps Slytherin? I could surely see that… yes…" Fleur remained silent, something about the way the hat hissed it's words almost like a threat kept her tongue in check.

"Perhaps, that's not all I see. Something like a candle, some good. Yes, I can surely see some good. Perhaps we have enough Slytherins for this year. I can see no good coming of it, none indeed… So I declare…. Gryffindor!"

An eruption if cheers exploded from the table closest to her left, and Fleur spotted Hermione easily, being the first one out of her seat to cheer. As Fleur joined her new found friends, she had a slight feeling of comradeship, something she found was not entirely familiar to her. She had little time to bask in the glow, however, as the headmaster took to the podium soon after the sorting had concluded, and silenced the hall with a hush.

"Can I have your attention, please!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed around the hall, silencing the students instantly.

"As many of you are aware, this year Hogwarts will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. This competition of wizards take the form of three separate events. However, this tournament does not take place between the students at Hogwarts. So, it is my pleasure to introduce the students from Durmstrang Institute for Boys!" Fleur swivelled in her seat to see the Durmstrang students storm into the great hall. After clapping profusely with the rest of the Hogwarts students, she turned her attention back to Dumbledore at the podium.

"Next, please welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy for Girls!" Fleur stiffened as soon as the words left his mouth. She saw Hermione glance at her out of the corner of her eye. Almost afraid to look, Fleur moved her head robotically to view the parade of French girls march in, in that happy shade of baby blue Fleur knew all too well.

_No_ she thought. _It couldn't be_. But it was. The Beauxbaton girls strode with their usual haughty confidence, doing an introduction that Fleur herself had been a part of for the longest time. She scanned through the faces, hoping against fate, but knowing that the person she was looking for would be found amongst the crowd.

Icy blue eyes met icy blue eyes, and Fleur felt like ice water had been dumped down her back. She knew that face, and she knew it well.

_Jolene Ameritoire..._

The girl's eyes narrowed a fragment, and it could have only been Fleur's own paranoia, but Jolene's plastic Beauxbatons smile seemed to falter, if only for a little bit.

Fleur turned to face forwards in her seat, refusing to look at the Beauxbatons anymore. She felt Hermione's eyes on her, the warmth from them seeming to almost burn a hole in her head, but she refused to look at her. She need to just absorb for a moment. And here she was thinking that she could have left that life behind, that she could start anew in England.

_It's true. Your past is like a shadow, it doesn't disappear unless you face it, _Fleur thought bitterly.

After eating dinner at the huge feast that welcomed the students, Fleur followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. While most students remained in the common room, talking about their summers, Fleur deftly made her way to the dorm rooms, not really wanting to talk much to anyone, least of all these strangers who had known each other for most of their lives.

She started up the stairs, and not for the first time today, she jumped at the sound of a light voice from behind her.

"Fleur...?" Fleur jumped, and whirled around to her Hermione standing behind her on the staircase. Fleur exhaled.

"Mon Dieu 'Ermione. You scared me,"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me walking up the steps…"

"You would zink," Fleur mumbled. "I seem to be a little preoccupied..." Her eyes drifted away to the stone floor. She heard Hermione take a step closer, but her gaze remained fixed.

"Are you all right Fleur? You looked a little out of sorts when the Beauxbaton girls came in," Fleur sniffed, and plastered a smile.

"Moi? Non, eet was simply a shock to see all my old friends," Fleur said breezily.

"Then why aren't you with them now?" Fleur froze.

_Who is this girl, damned inspector gadget? _Fleur gave in with a sigh.

"I'd raz'er not talk about it, if dat's all right wiz you," Hermione took yet another step closer.

"I thought you trusted me," Hermione said, with a playful smirk. Fleur laughed, and was grateful of the lighter topic of conversation.

"Only because I did not want to stay on zat dirty platform forever," Hermione rolled her eyes, and began walking back down the steps towards the common room.

"Whatever you say Fleur. I'm going to go find Harry and Ron," Fleur bid her a good night, and continued up to the dorms.

"Oh, and by the way, Fleur?" Fleur stopped for the last time that night and met Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"If you change your mind and wanna talk, you can actually trust me,"

And with that Hermione left Fleur in the staircase to ponder her words.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Now. If anyone knows me, they know I like to ask a question at the end of each chapter because I'm a massive dork (And I really have like, only 4 friends in real life, so I have to pass time somehow) and considering this is a rework, I feel like I have justified means to ask another question. So. This is also my way of coercing more reviews out of my readers cuz imma manipulative jerkvery smart ;)**

**What is your (YES YOU THE READER) favourite quote from a movie? Like, ever. Even as far back as pokemon (I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST). Drop me a line, either on here, or on tumblr because I'm lonely. And yeah! 3**


	2. Jolene, Jolene

**So, I'm thinking weekly updates. Just because, it takes me about three days to write a chapter, three days to procrastinate, and one day to pull my shit together and update ^_^ Also, I'm really hoping no one picks up on the little technicalities in this story (Like Gabrielles age and other such things) But it's my story and I can tweak things for my own personal amusement. So. Ha. Also, I don't really like this chapter, because not much happens, but next chapter is when shit gets real. Yeeeaaah!**

* * *

><p>"I will see you later 'Ermione!" Fleur said waving. Hermione smiled and began making her way to her next class, but then paused. Fleur was headed in the wrong direction. The Transfiguration classroom was on the fifth floor, but Fleur was heading downstairs to the second floor. Hermione shrugged and headed to her next class. Fleur had been here for two weeks already, she should have her bearings by now.<p>

However, by dinner that night, Fleur was proving the exact opposite. She sat across from Hermione at the Gryffindor table, idly drawing patterns in her gravy.

"So..." Hermione said loudly, causing Fleur to jump back into reality.

"Do you have any homework tonight?" Fleurs eyes flashed up momentarily, before going back to her untouched meal.

"No...I 'ave done it all already," She said, and continued with the gravy art. Hermione was about to inquire further, but a large amount of laughter echoing behind her cut the brunette off.

A group of Beauxbaton girls had strolled in, looking like they just walked off a photo shoot, as per usual. Hermione turned back to Fleur to find the French girl hastily packing up her stuff, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey, where are you going? You haven't even eaten yet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Nowhere," she answered quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, what I mean is, I just realized I do 'ave 'omework. Zere is an essay due in Defence Against the Dark Arts,"

"What's your topic?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Fleur froze.

"...Grindylows."

"Odd," Hermione said. "That's something the Third years generally do. We covered it with Professor Lupin last year," Fleur was beginning to look more and more anxious as the conversation went on.

"It is just some review zing Professor Moody 'as us doing, you know, refresh our memories,"

Hermione didn't believe a word of it, but decided to let the blonde off the hook.

"Alright, good luck on that essay!" Hermione said. Fleur shot her a grateful looked, and all but ran towards the exit, but was intercepted by a tall, brunette Beauxaton girl. Hermione watched curiously out of the corner of her eye as the two girls engaged in a heated, yet hushed argument. After a minute, Fleur looked around to see if anyone was watching them, clearly frustrated, then pulled the brunette out of the great hall and into the corridor. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione got up and followed the duo. Crouching around the corner, Hermione could just make out what the two French girls were saying.

"I am not going to talk to Jolene. You should be zankful zat I am eve giving you ze time of day," Fleur growled.

Hermione was shocked at the tone in the blonde's voice. She'd seen Fleur get angry (Mostly at Ron continuously trying to hit on her) but had never heard that amount of sheer ice.

"Fleur, you cannot expect to move away and have every'zing zat 'appened at Beauxbatons just disappear. It does not work zat way."

"...I can try.." Fleur muttered.

"All Jolene wants to do is talk. Will you accept zat?"

"Non. Jolene never wants to 'just talk'. Besides, zere is no'zing zat can be done about zat now. What 'appened 'appened. Tell Jolene, zanks, but no zanks." And at the sound of Fleurs receeding footsteps, Hermione booked it the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>Fleur collapsed onto her bed and screamed into her maroon sheets. It had been two weeks, just two weeks into her new life and already she was feeling as tired and worn out as she had in France. She knew Hermione had followed her into the hallway, and felt bad that she couldn't come clean with the brunette. It's not like she didn't trust Hermione; she just didn't trust herself around her. Fleur groaned, knowing that she should tell Hermione about Beauxbatons, but really didn't know how to bring it up.<p>

_'ey 'Ermione. I just wanted to say zat ze reason i 'ave been acting strangely is zat Beauxbatons is coming back to 'aunt me, and if you knew 'alf of ze zings I 'ad done, you would never speak to me again. Just so you know. _

Even saying it in her head made her cringe. She sighed. She would tell Hermione...eventually. For now, she just wanted to enjoy her company before Hermione left her, just like everyone else.

* * *

><p>Fleur spent the next couple weeks desperately trying to avoid Jolene as much as possible, at the same time, trying not to let on to Harry, Ron, or Hermione that she had an issue with the Beauxbaton girl. Then again, there also was the issue of the TriWizard tournament. Fleur sat, staring at the Goblet of Fire, books laying unopened on her lap.<p>

"Hey, how did that Grindylow essay go?" Fleur looked to her right to see Hermione sit down beside her.

"Er...fine. It was really easy considering we 'ad already done it," Fleur said with a smile.

Hermione was rather hurt that Fleur has decided not to share what had transpired last night, but didn't want to push either.

"I zink...I zink I would like to enter ze tournament..." Fleur murmured after awhile. Hermione looked shocked, then her face split into a grin.

"Enter then! You're actually old enough, maybe this is what the sorting hat was talking about, with the candle," Fleur flashed back to the sorting hat's words.

_And a fiery determination to prove yourself. _

"Wow, 'Ermione Granger, encouraging some'zing dangerous. I would have zought zat you would have given me some statistics about injuries in ze tournament," Hermione laughed, and smacked Fleurs arm playfully.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't have faith that you could handle it," Hermione smiled.

"Aw, 'ow sweet," Came a sarcastic voice from behind the duo. Fleur didn't even need to turn around to know who was standing there. She'd know that voice anywhere. She whirled around to see none other than Jolene standing there in her golden haired glory, slight smirk on her lips and hand on her hips.

"You might wanna be careful of zis one, mon cherie," Jolene said, putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"She 'as a 'abit of breaking 'earts," She whispered in Hermione's ear, and made her way to the Goblet, elegantly tossing her own name in.

"Thanks, but I'm obviously a better judge of character than you are, so you can keep your warnings, and give them to someone who cares," Hermione said, and turned around so Jolene was facing her back.

Jolene, clearly not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner looked taken aback.

"And what could you know? You 'ave known Fleur for a month,"

"And isn't it funny how I can already tell she's a better person than you are?" At this point, Jolene was really starting to look absolutely pissed.

"Listen, I am not a person you want to 'ave as an enemy, Mademoiselle Granger," Jolene growled.

Hermione took a step forward, a pleasant smile still etched on her face.

"Then go away," Jolene stood, unable to think of something to retort to that, and walked back to her posse of Beauxbatons.

"I take it that is the person you've been avoiding since they got here?" Hermione asked. Fleur was once again shocked by Hermione's keen observation.

""ow did you...?"

"No one deliberately takes the wrong hallway to Moody's class. I bet he was a riot when you showed up late," Fleur winced.

"Yeah...zat was not fun,"

"Please tell me you and that _bitch_ never had anything going together," She spat out, glaring holes into the back of Jolene's head. Fleur raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about the brunettes choice of words.

"Non. She was my best friend. And, I zink I just made up my mind," Fleur said, angrily writing her name onto a slip of parchment, and crossed the age barrier Dumbledore had set up around it.

"In we go," Fleur said, and tossed her name into the flames.

"Was your best friend?" Hermione asked.

"We 'ad a...falling out. I was 'oping when I moved 'ere, I would be done wiz 'er. It seems I am mistaken,"

"What was it over?" Fleur never got the chance to reply, for Harry and Ron decided to join them.

"I'm telling you Ron, I know what it means! I'm not stupid,"

Ron snorted.

"Obviously you are, or your French is worse than mine!"

"You don't speak French, Ron!" Harry retorted.

"Blimey Harry, nothing gets by you, does it?"

"You know what, let's just ask Fleur!" The two boys took their seats across from Fleur and Hermione.

"Fleur, okay, A Beauxbatons girl just walked past us, giggled and said...what was it Harry?"

"Sa tete ressemble une chien," Harry said grimly.

"That's good right?"

Fleur turned to Hermione, who obviously put together what it meant.

"Should we tell him what it means or let him live the fantasy?" Hermione whispered.

The duo looked back to where Ron was, staring happily into space.

"Maybe, we should let him live ze fantasy," Fleur replied.

"Although, he kinda does look like a dog doesn't he? With the shape of his head and all," Hermione snickered.

"It means zat she zinks you are...cute, like a..puppy," Fleur said.

"Ha! I told you!" Ron yelled triumphantly, and went to go pester the Beauxbaton girls.

"What? Hey that's not right!" Harry exclaimed. Fleur winked at him.

"Oui, je sais. I know," Fleur said, grabbing her stuff, and leading Hermione out of the grand hall, leaving Harry looking even more flabbergasted than usual.

"Well, that was an eventful morning. You're absolutely terrible, you know that?" Hermione said, laughing.

"...just a little bit..." Fleur replied. "Zanks for ze entertaining morning, but I do 'ave to get to class." Fleur leaned forwards and placed a kiss on both of Hermione's cheeks in a typical French fashion.

"B-bye," Hermione said, as Fleur made her way to her next class. Hermione turned sharply on her heel, and made her way to potions, and silently fumed.

_Great stutter, Miss Granger_ she thought. _Made you sound perfectly articulate._

Shaking her head, Hermione made her way to the potions room, and took her usual seat in the back, shortly joined by Harry and Ron.

Absentmindedly, Hermione began doodling on her piece of parchment, not really listening to Professor Snape ramble on about the potion they will be brewing.

"So, Hermione, where do we start?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up, shocked that everyone was already starting.

"Sorry, Ron, I wasn't paying attention. What are we making?" Ron pressed the back of his hand against Hermione's forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"Are you feeling alright? You always pay attention. Its so out of character I'm thinking of calling Madame Pomfrey." Hermione swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine. What are we supposed to be working on?"

"The Dreamless Sleep Potion, which you would have known had you been paying attention, Miss Granger," Came Snape's voice from behind her.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Hermione rolled her eyes and got to work on the potion. Pay attention, she gets docked for being an insufferable know-it-all, don't pay attention, she still gets docked. Something wasn't right with this teacher.

"Harry, will you grab these ingredients for me?" Hermione said, giving Harry a list. Harry saluted, and went to go do what he was told. Hermione mentally patted herself on the back for already reading her potions textbook and knowing how to brew the potion without Snape's previous babble.

Eventually, the brew turned to the deep purple it was supposed to be.

"It seems that you got lucky, Miss Granger," Snape said after inspecting her cauldron.

"That or you cheated of Mr. Malfoy. Another five points from Gryffindor,"

There was absolutely no winning with this man.


	3. Muggle Bands and Red Fire

**Okay, I know, this chapter is significantly shorter than the rest, but...Gah. This week was NOT. FUN. But at least I updated? I try, I really do. Truthfully, I've spent most of this week on carnival rides and screaming, but I tried! Plus, because Fleur is French, I'm trying to include a lot of French. I'm hoping its not confusing for you guys. Your thoughts? **

* * *

><p>"'Ermione, you are my best friend, but if you hum zat song one more time I swear.." Hermione looked shocked, not aware that she was making any noise at all.<p>

"Er, sorry. This song has just been in my head for a while. I hate not having my MP3 player at school..."

The two girls were seated in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework and just basically trying to pass the time. The Halloween feast was tonight, meaning that the champions for the TriWizard tournament were going to be chosen, and Fleur was going just about crazy.

She desperately tried to fill her day with menial things to do, homework, reading, even reorganizing all her belongings to take her mind off of it, but by the end of the day, her fingernails were chewed down to the stub. Eventually, she sat and studied with Hermione, Harry and Ron, but, the two boys, being the boys they were, went to go investigate the rumour that there was a hoard of Fire Crabs roaming about on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

"What song is it?" Fleur asked, looking up from her notes.

"It's my favourite song. It's called She Will be Loved, by Maroon Five." Hermione laughed at Fleur's confused expression.

"It's a very popular Muggle band," Hermione explained.

"'Ow does it go? Other zan that one verse you keep 'umming,"

"I'd sing it for you, but I can't sing," Hermione said, looking back to her textbooks.

"After listening to you 'um it all day, I zink I 'ave ze right to know 'ow ze song goes," Fleur said pointedly. Hermione sighed in defeat and began to sing the lyrics softly.

_Tap on my window, _

_knock on my door, I_

_Wanna make you feel beautiful. _

_I know I tend to, get so insecure, _

_It doesn't matter, anymore._

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh, _

_Look for that girl with a broken smile, _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile, _

_And she will, be loved. _

_And she will, be loved. _

Fleur opened the eyes she didn't even realized she had closed to find Hermione looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"Wow. I never knew you could sing, 'Ermione," Fleur said, a little bit awestruck.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Hermione said with a wink.

"I guess, I'm just gonna have to find out now, aren't I, Miss Granger?" Fleur retorted with a smirk. Silence unfolded between the two girls, and Hermione looked at Fleur, and was startled, yet again, by the sheer blue of her eyes. She looked and looked and...

Fleur cleared her throat.

Hermione blinked.

"Uhm, I zink zat ze Grand 'All must be open by now, non? Would you like to 'Ead down now?" Fleur asked.

"Er...yeah," Hermione replied feeling slightly dejected.

* * *

><p><em>There's a lot of things you don't know about me? And the wink? Where is your head, Granger?<em> Hermione mentally fumed. All throughout the Halloween feast, Hermione's thoughts had been back in the common room. Hermione liked control. It was the basis for her life, keeping everything organized, and giving off a very knowledgeable attitude; it gave her control over the situation. Fleur took that sense of control away, but in a sense, it wasn't really a bad thing. She like the feeling of letting loose when Fleur was around, and not worrying about every little thing around her, and just knowing someone was there for her, and not the other way around.

Still, there was a line between letting go control, and just being stupid. Hermione had crossed that line.

_Fleur is a friend_ She told herself sternly. _No ands, ifs, or buts about it. _

"Silence!" Dumbledore's booming voice echoed amongst the students who instantly quit their chatter.

"And now, the moment you all have so anxiously been waiting for! But let me remind you that these contests are not for the faint-hearted. People die in this tournament," Dumbledore paused.

"I swear the old codder does that for effect..." Seamus Finnagins whispered from behind. Fleur's hand shot out and grasped Hermione's tightly. She gave a Fleur a reassuring squeeze, trying not to think about the electricity shooting up her arm from Fleurs touch. Dumbledore raised a hand, and melted away the podium at the front, revealing the Goblet of Fire inside. Blue flames erupted from the opening, burning with ancient pride and glory. Dumbledore raised his hands, and pressed them to the sides of the goblet. Instantly, the flames began burning a bright red, and shot forth a charred piece of parchment, before returning to their previous royal blue.

"The Durmstrang Champion is...Viktor Krum!" The Grand Hall burst into applause, mostly from Ron, who was still trying to get over the fact he was in the same room as the famous seeker.

Once again, the goblet burned red, and spat out a light blue piece of parchment, that floated gracefully down into Dumbledore's hand.

"The Beauxbaton's Champion is...Jolene Ameritoire!" Once again, applause burst forth as Jolene got up and made her way after Krum. Hermione felt Fleur stiffen next to her, and gripped her hand a little tighter.

And for the last champion, the goblet burned red and sent up a charred bit of parchment with a name angrily scrawled on it.

"And the Hogwarts Champion is..." Time itself seemed to be holding it's breath, as well as ever student, ghost, and teacher in the building.

"Fleur Delacour!" The Gryffindor table clapped, but they seemed the only ones enthused by the selection. Fleur awkwardly sat up and joined the rest of the Champions at out the door, trying to ignore the glares coming from Beauxbatons table.

"Traitre!" On of the Beaxbatons coughed as she walked by. Fleur ignored them.

"There you have it! Our three champions have been chosen! The first task will take place in November..." Dumbledore didn't have time to finish. Th Goblet was making a commotion behind him. It was burning red, once more, even though all the champions had been chosen. It shot a neatly folded piece of paper into the sky, and Dumbledore almost dropped it from shock. Gingerly, he unfolded it as if it rushing may cause it to explode, and muttered something under his breath. He looked up at the crowed of students until his eyes zeroed in on the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter!" All eyes swivelled to the black haired boy who looked as shocked as everyone else. If it was possible to imitate the look on a cows face as it's led to a butchery, it would be the look on Harry's face at that moment. Without any acknowledgement other that staring from the other students, Harry stumbled out of his seat, and joined Fleur with the other champions.

"I take it we are not ze ideal champions, non?"

Harry looked behind him at his whispering classmates.

"You could say that again," He grumbled.

As Hermione sat and watched two of her best friends leave the hall, her mind kept going back to Dumbledore's words at the beginning of the feast.

_People die in this tournament. _

Hermione had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, Fleur seems to think she can fight her own battles after all. Or maybe she's going to get ze Potter boy to do it for 'er" Jolene said, sneering at Harry.<p>

"Ferme la bouch," Fleur snapped.

"Oh, mon cherie, don't be like zat," Jolene said, caressing Fleurs cheek, who in turn, batted her hand away with a scowl. For a minute, she thought she saw hurt flash across Jolene's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. Fleur was gonna reply, but was interrupted by a storming Dumbledore, followed by Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff.

"Fleur, it is nice to see you again, al'zough, I wish it was under better circumstances, non?" The words seemed forced on Maxime's part. Fleur just smiled and nodded respectfully to her old Headmistress.

By the end of the night, Fleur felt like strangling the nearest living organism. Between Moody and Karkaroff at each others throats, plus Jolene's unneeded inputs, Fshe was gonna crack. It was official though. Despite his arguments, Harry was to compete in the TriWizard tournament for Hogwarts alongside Fleur. On the way up to the common room, however, Fleur puled Harry to the side where they could not be overheard.

"'Arry, we 'ave known each o'zer for two mon'z, so I am right in zinking we are friends, non?" Harry nodded uncertainly, not sure where this was going.

"I 'ave to ask you now, not as your competitor, but as your friend, did you put your name into ze Goblet of Fire?" Harry shook his head.

"Everything I said in that room was true. And I didn't get an older student to do it for me. My life has been at risk every year I've been to Hogwarts. Why would I voluntarily put myself at risk again after all that?" Harry asked seriously.

"You are an adrenaline junkie?" Fleur said with a smirk. Harry cracked a grin.

"I think I've had enough adrenaline to last me a lifetime, thanks," He said, stepping through the portrait of the fat lady and into the common room. Their grins faded, however, as the duo walked in to see Ron glaring holes into Harry's head, and Hermione looking extremely worried. Ron just snorted at the two and made his way to the fourth year dormitories.

"Ron!" Harry yelled and chased after him, leaving Fleur and Hermione alone.

"He didn't-" Hermione cut Fleur off.

"Yeah, I know Harry didn't put his name in the goblet. His grades are about the equivalent of Fred and Georges, and...well...you saw them. There is no way he could conjure up a Confundus charm powerful enough to trick the Goblet," Hermione said.

"That's what Moody said..." Fleur murmered. Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the large, red couch that predominated the floor in the Common Room. Fleur sat down next to her.

"'Ermione, are you alright?" Fleur asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...a lot to take in. I'm gonna go to bed, but thanks Fleur," And she was gone. Fleur knew that Hermione wasn't being entirely truthful, but she couldn't say anything. After all, she wasn't being entirely truthful either.

Lying in bed that night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Hermione knew she was falling for the blonde, and falling fast. The thing she was worried about was how to deal with it. In the span of two months, Hermione had let Fleur be closer to her than even Harry and Ron, and the thought terrified her. Idly, she wondered if it was possible to suffocate in a pillow, but then decided against it. She had an exam tomorrow.


	4. Just Call Me Dr Weasly

**Surprise! I'm not dead! I just...hit major writers block, and what is my solution to writers block? Go to the rodeo, of course! Ah...corndogs at every corner, cotton candy, and enough rides to make you vomit up the deep fried oreos you just ate. Yeah. They have that. But the important thing is I'm back, and so is another chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Favorite ice cream flavor?"Hermione paused, goblet of pumpkin juice frozen halfway to her lips.<p>

"Cookie dough. It's cookie dough and ice cream, mixed together. What else can a girl want from this world?" Fleur laughed.

"Good point. Favorite soda pop flavor?"

"I don't drink soda. My parents are dentists, so I've never had the stuff,"

"You parents are...dentists?" Fleur questioned.

"Uhm, they're like Healers, except for teeth," Hermione explained, then laughed as understanding spread over Fleurs face. She knew Fleur preferred to stay away from most things Muggle, but honestly, some days it was like the girl lived under a rock.

"Odd, that your parents would take a Muggle occupation," Fleur commented.

"Not really, considering that they are Muggles," Fleur looked stunned. "I mean," Hermione continued. "They'd look pretty ridiculous at the Minestry of Magic, don't you think?"

"... I did not know that you were muggle-born..." Fleur replied slowly, meticulously examining every word that left her mouth.

"You being top of your class, I never would have guessed," Hermione sighed.

"Just because a witch or wizard is muggle-born, does not automatically mean that they are at a disadvantage when it comes to magic," Hermione snapped defensively.

"Sorry, I-" Hermione cut Fleur off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine. A common misconception is all," Hermione said with a forced smile. Even though Hermione knew that she really shouldn't be embarrassed about her parents lack of magical ability, it still struck a slight chord within her whenever anyone brought it up. There were loads of famous and successful witches and wizards who had muggles for parents. Although, Malfoy's words had really left a mark on her. She had been part of the magical community for four years now, and she had every right to be at Hogwarts, but from time to time, she did feel like an outsider whenever someone would comment on something magical about their parents, and all she had to offer was that they were dentists.

"Er..Favorite flower?" Fleur asked, changing the subject.

"Lilly. Fleur, what is with the 20 questions?"

"I only asked three..." Fleru mumbled, completely missing the reference to the muggle game.

"Is there a point to the questions Fleur?" Hermione clarified. Fleur pouted.

"Are you honestly pouting? You look like your little sister." Hermione said in disbelief.

"'Ere I am, thinking zat I am becoming a good friend, trying to get to know you better, and 'ere you are making it sound like I am 'arrassing you!" Hermione sighed.

"Somedays, I wonder what the hell the sorting hat was smoking when it placed you in Gryffindor," Hermione muttered. Fleur opened her mouth to offer a retort, but was cut off by Ron throwing himself angrily onto the bench, huffing and muttering to himself.

"Ron...?" Ron grunted, barely acknowledging the brunette.

"It everything alright?"

"No, everything is not bloody well alright!," He exploded, shoving an ample amount of food into his mouth. Sighing, he calmed down and turned to Fleur.

"Hagrid says he wants to see you by his hut at around nine tonight. Something to do about the tournament...and to use Harry's invisibility cloak," He said around the food in his mouth.

"...Why doesn't 'Arry just come along then? It would be easier, non? And he is in the tournament as well."

"Like he even needs help. He's the great Harry Potter, he'll get on fine on his own," Ron muttered, pushing his half-eaten plate away.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Ron got up, accidentally sending a flagon of juice tumbling to the ground, and made his way out of the hall

"And guys say girls are confusing," Hermione remarked.

"C'mon, we 'Ave class in ten minutes," Fleur said, pulling Hermione out of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Dragons! You've got to be joking! What does Dumbledore think he's doing, sending students up against dragons?" Fleur twitched slightly at the tone in Hermione's voice. After Harry and her had gone tramping through the forest with Hagrid, they had gone straight back to the common room and reported to Hermione, who hadn't exactly taken the news well. The next task was definitely going to involve dragons, and from what Fleur could tell, they were going to have to get past them somehow to get something, something the dragons would be protecting.<p>

"That's completely insane! Harry's a fourth year! And he's being sent against a dragon!" Hermione continued. At the moment, Harry and Fleur were seated on the couch in front of the fireplace, feeling like naughty school-children being scolded by there mother. Hermione paced in front of them, rubbing her forehead.

"And YOU!" She screamed, whirling on Harry, who started, and looked upon Hermione with more fear than he had Mad-Eye Moody.

"You are going to study, and you are going to practice every minute of every day untill you have the power to take out a hoarde of Hinkypunks and Red Caps, forget a dragon, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Hermione!" He stammered.

"Now, go to bed! Both of you!" Without another word, Harry sprang up and scurried out of the rooom faster than a mouse. Fleur just raised an eyebrow.

"You are not seriously sending me off to bed, are you?" Hermione sighed.

"No, I guess not," She slunk into the couch next to Fleur.

"Would it be so hard for Harry not to make me go absolutely mad with worry? Just for one year? I mean, I get it. People want to kill him. I get it, I do. But can't they take a sabbatical? Or something? Just for a bit?" Hermione groaned. Unsure of really how to comfort her friend, Fleur decided on sliding her arm around the brunette, looking for any sign that Hermione wasn't comfortable with the contact. Hermione stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into the other girls shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Fleur reassured Hermione. "'Arry is a smart boy, he will find a way to make it zrough."

"I hope you're right," Hermione shifted slightly, so she could face Fleur, a small lock of hair falling over her face. Irritated, she tried to brush it out of her eyes, but was unsuccessful. Fleur gently moved the hair out of her face, her fingers trailing down the side of Hermione's face, setting the skin underneath her fingertips on fire.

"Sorry," She murmured. "Zat was bugging me,"

"It's fine," Hermione replied, slightly breathless.

Fleur re-adjusted her hand so that is was behind Hermione's neck, and began pulling her closer, her eyes already half-closed. Panic surged through Hermione.

_Oh my god,_She thought frantically. _Oh my god, this is happening! This is really happening! What do I do? _Hermione laid a hand on Fleur shoulder, stopping her advances, and leaving barely an inch between the two.

"Fleur..."

"Hm?" She responded softly. The feeling of Fleurs breath on her lips sent shivers down Hermione's spine, but she didn't let the sensations sway her.

"Fleur," She repeated, a little more assertively this time. The blonde's eyes snapped open, and her eyebrows came together in confusion, and slight annoyance.

"Its...uh, a l-little late, don't you think? We should..ah...get to bed."Hermione said, putting distance between her and Fleur. A look of hurt flashed through Fleurs face before assuming a stony expression.

"Right, late.." She said, getting up and making her way towards the seventh year dorms without so much as a goodbye.

Shakily, Hermione got up slowly and made her way to her own dorm room. Her heart was still beating loudly in her chest, and her face was practically on fire.

_Brilliant move Granger. Absolutely brilliant. Return of the stutter I see?_ Hermione thought bitterly to herself. As much as she wanted Fleur to kiss her, Hermione was scared. She liked Fleur so much, that going into something like that so fast scared the living crap out of her. All the while, the only things she could think were; What if it turned into something more? What if Fleur broke up with her down the line? Not only would that rid her of her girlfriend, but also of her best friend. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, all the while coming back to the same thing in her head: Fleur.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid move Fleur. <em>With every stupid accusation in her head, Fleur shoved her head deeper into her pillow. She had came in, red in theface from embarrassment and anger to find the rest of her room mates staring at her.

"What?" She snapped. "You 'ave never 'ad relationship issues before?" With that she climbed into her bed, drew her curtains around her blocking her from sight, and collapsed. She sat, and replayed the scene in her head over and over, trying to find the exact moment when things began to head south. Did her breath smell or something? She had been so sure Hermione had been into her. Just when Fleur thought that she had settled into Hogwarts and was gonna have a good year, she had to go and blow it.

_You know exactly when things began to head south. It's when you decided to kiss your best friend. _Fleur groaned, and just shoved her head even deeper into her pillow, trying to block out everything. It didn't seem to be working.

Fleur couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, all the while coming back to the same thing in her head: Hermione.

* * *

><p>In the days before the first task, Hermione had never felt so alone. Harry and Ron still weren't speaking to each other, and Fleur wouldn't even look at her, forget talking. Playing owl between the two boys had been manageable before when she had Fleur by her side, but now she just felt confused, hopeless, and utterly alone.<p>

"Hermione? Hello? Earth to Hermione!" Jumping, Hermione looked up from her lunch to see Ginny Weasly standing in front of her, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

'Jeez, Ginny, you scared the crap out of me. Sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About?" Ginny asked, sitting down accross from Hermione.

'School," Hermione lied quickly. Ginny raised an eyebrow, then turned to Hermione's lunch.

"You gonna eat that roast beef, or just keep massacring it with your fork?" Hermione looked down to the pile of mush she had reduced her meal to.

"No, you can have it," She said, passing it to Ginny.

"Now, seriously. What's bugging you? I know you stress about school, but there's not a textbook in sight. Was it my doofus of a brother? I can hurt him if you want. Girl does wonders with a Reducto charm." Hermione sighed.

"Sort of?"

"That's vague," Ginny commented.

"It's...complicated," Ginny checked her watch.

"There's forty minutes left of lunch. I'm sure I have time,"

"Your not gonna let this go, are you?" Ginny grinned.

"Nope," Hermione took a deep breath.

"It's Fleur," Ginny's eyebrows hit her hair.

"Really? You two are so close! You want me to reducto her?" Hermione glared.

"That's the problem. Fleur...she...I mean...she tried to kiss me a couple days ago. And the thing is, I almost let her." Hermione's last few words left her all in a rush.

"...Almost? And you didn't because?" Hermione buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"I don't know! I was...scared. Scared of losing her,"

"Well, if she's trying to snog your face off, I doubt you'll lose her," Ginny muttered, taking a bite out of Hermione's lunch. Hermione glared at the red head from between her fingers. Ginny held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Hermione cracked a smile for what felt like the first time in a while.

"It's just...she's my best friend, Ginny. Even though I like her...a lot, I just...don't want to risk her friendship in the pursuit of something more," For reasons only Ginny would understand, Ginny found this moment perfectly acceptable to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Do you find something amusing, Miss Weasly?" Hermione said with a scowl. Ginny just laughed harder.

"God, Hermione here you are, looking like your trying to plan a battle strategy against You Know Who, and this is your problem? You think too much,"

"One can never think too much, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Oh yes they can, it's called 'Overthinking'. Listen, you like her. We established that. And she obviously likes you since her tongue was this close to being down your throat..."

"Ginny!"

"Hey, the facts ar the facts!" Hermione huffed.

"So, here's what you have to do, Miss Granger. You march over there to Miss Tall Blonde Frenchie and tell her exactly what you told me so the poor girl doesn't go through life thinking that you ran away because she has bad breath,"

"Miss Tall Blonde Frenchie?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You know who I'm talking about! Now go!" Feeling just the smallest amount of courage swirl inside of her, Hermione got up from the table. Hey, it may have been a small amount of courage, but it was enough.

"Hey, uhm, Ginny? Why didn't you look surprised when I said I liked Fleur? I don't drool over her or anything totally obvious, do I?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ginny laughed.

"Oh, no. Actually, I've had an inkling that you had a soft spot for the same gender since the Quidditch World Cup,"

"Oh really? And where do you get your logic from?"

"When Cedric joined us and you didn't take the time to check out his butt," Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Ginny, just because someone doesn't take the time to preform the vulgar task of looking at someone else's behind doesn't mean they're gay!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It does when that someone is as good-looking as Cedric...mmm..." Hermione grabbed a bread roll from the basket in front of her, and chucked it at Ginny, who deftly dodged it and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"Plus, I totally saw you checking out the Veela on the quidditch pitch," Hermione turned a shade of scarlett a tomato would envy.

"You caught that?"

"Actually, no. I was just joking. But thanks for the info." Hermione scowled, tossing another bread roll at Ginny, this time, smacking her right in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You know what that was for!"

"Dont you have a blonde to sweep off her feet or something?" Ginny grumbled, massaging her head.

Hermione sighed.

"Better now than never," She said, whirling around, and walking straight into none other than Fleur herself, knocking the blonde's textbooks to the ground.

"Oh...crap, sorry, Fleur! I didn't see you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's fine. Wouldn't expect you to be looking..." Fleur said. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Hermione reached down to help Fleur with her books, at the same time as Fleur, smacking her head into Fleurs.

"Ah...Sorry! I didn't mean..." Hermione apologized, tears of pain forming in her eyes.

"It's fine, 'Ermione. Just a bump on the head. I'll live." Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Ginny laughing her head off at Hermione's efforts. Sending a look that clearly read "Get Lost" to the younger girl, Ginny got her things and left, not without giving Hermione an encouraging nod.

"Fleur, can we talk? Please," Uncertain, Fleur looked around.

"Ah...'Ermione, I 'ave to get to Flitwicks office. He's 'elping me wiz some new charms for ze first task," Fleur said, the same stony expression on her face that she had back in the common room.

"Please? It'll only be a minute," Fleur took a minute to consider it, then caved.

"Just a minute," Hermione sent her a greatful look, but was met by only the back of her head as Fleur had already made her way out of the Grand Hall.

"Fleur, about what happened. in the common room..." Hermione began. Fleur whirled on her, eyes blazing.

"Oh, no 'Ermione, it's fine, I totally enjoyed being blown off like zat for no aparent reason at all," She snapped.

"Fleur, please, just let me explain!" Hermione pleaded, but Fleur carried on as if she never heared the younger girl speak.

"Oh, and not only zat, but being frozen out by 'oo I zought was my best friend afterwards, again wiz no explanation. Zanks. Now, if you weren't comfortable wiz it, you could 'ave just said so, but sorry to dissapoint, but I can't read your mind! Now, since you obviously have such issues wiz 'oo I am, I 'ave to get to Flitwick," She said, turning on her heel.

"Fleur, please! Just let me explain,"

"'Ermione, in a couple of days, I'm going to go up against a dragon! An actual dragon wiz teez and claws and fire. Did you forget? Or did you not even care? I need some practice time!" And with that, she was gone, leaving Hermione feeling even more lost, hurt, and confused then she was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now I have a question for YOU. Yes, You the reader. Where do you think the entrance to Narnia is? The real one, not that bullshit about the wardrobe? Leave me a comment in the review I KNOW you will leave, and let me know. I'm thinking of making this a thing, asking random questions to the readers after every chapter. Yes? Ohyes. <strong>


	5. How to Piss Off a Reporter

**Alright. I know. I'm terrible with the whole "Weekly Updates" thing. But I have to be in the mood to write! Otherwise you get shitty chapters, and we just can't have that. I hope this turned out okay... By the way. I love you all. Especially those who reviewed. And I liked the responses to the "Where's Narnia?" Questions. But. There's a new chapter. Oh. And I know the timing on this interview is...skewed. But in my defense, I haven't seen/read the fourth Harry Potter since...like, 2006. So. The timelines sketchy. Sue me. I'm gonna fail in school...**

* * *

><p>"What a charismatic quartet!" Fleur blinked tears out of her eyes from the harsh glare of the camera flash. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Fleur wasn't really one for dishing out her personal secrets to strangers, and this Skeeter woman was really giving her the creeps. Fleur was almost tempted to bite her hand when Rita came and caressed her cheek, but figured that would probably be a bad idea, considering that said Skeeter woman was about to plaster information about her all over the papers. She really got pissed at the slap, growling softly and glaring holes into Rita's head. She didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Rita said, finishing her rant. Silence settled amongst the four champions.

"Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely," She decided, dragging a very shaken looking Harry behind her. Un uncomfortable silence settled at Rita's absence. Jolene shifted slightly to the left. Krum coughed.

"So...Krum. What is it like, being a professional Seeker?" Jolene said flirtatiously, laying a hand gently on Krum's arm. Krum looked at her hand, looked at her, then resumed staring stoically in front of him. Fleur snickered, and Jolene kicked the back of her chair. At last, Rita returned, bringing a very shaken looking Harry Potter behind her.

"Let's go to the next Hogwarts morsel, shall we?" Dragging Fleur up from her chair and pulling her out of the room.

"So...Fleur," Fleur looked around at the room Rita had brought her too.

"Is...zis...a broom cupboard?" Fleur asked incredulously.

"That it is. Please, Fleur, take a seat," Fleur looked around for a chair of some sort, but after reminding herself that this was a _broom cupboard _she turned a bucket upside down and sat on that.

"So, Miss Delacour," Fleur gave a small smile.

"How is life?"

"Uhm...fine actu-"

"That's fantastic," Rita said, cutting her off.

"A little birdie told me that you were having problems at your old school. Tell me, with the presence of Beauxbatons here, so you think that will affect your performance in the tournament?" Rita asked, her Quick Quotes Quill already going to town on a floating pad of paper behind her. Fleur froze for a split second, then formed an easy reply.

"Ze only problems I was 'aving at Beauxbatons was leaving," She lied smoothly. "It's actually nice to see some of my old friends coming out and wishing me luck, even zough I no longer attend zeir school." Rita frowned. That was obviously not the response she was looking for.

"Some? What about the others?" She asked, leaning forwards slightly.

"Zey didn't make ze trip to 'ogwwarts," Fleur replied.

"Why not?" Fleur was really beginning to get annoyed.

"Because of final exams zis year," She replied hotly, getting frustrated.

"Listen, Madame Skeeter, I really don't see what my life at Beauxbatons 'as to do wiz ze TriWiard tournament," Rita smirked in a way that made Fleurs skin crawl.

"Oh, Fleur, it has everything to do with the tournament," Fleur gulped. She didn't like the way Rita said that...as if she knew something Fleur didn't. From then on, Rita questioned every aspect of Fleur's life from what time she went to bed at night to what her favourite colour was, hoping that she'd uncover a rock that had a dirty little secret underneath it.

The constant questions reminded Fleur of when she was back in France, surrounded by reporters, all trying to get at her, camera's flashing so often it was impossible to see. Random people yelling questions at her, as if she wasn't confused enough.

_"Fleur, were you the one to discover the body?"_

_"Fleur! Please, Miss Delacour, over here! Were you aware that the deceased, Jaques, was the brother of a Jolene Ameritoire, and was muggle-born? Did that influence your decisions at all?" _

_"Fleur! How do you feel about the nights events?"_

"Fleur? Did I lose you there?" Fleur snapped back to reality, shaking away the ghosts of her past. Rita was sitting there looking like she'd just won the lottery.

"Sorry, I was just zinking," Fleur apologized.

"About?"

"'ow ze platinum blonde of your 'air makes your teez seem even more yellow and unhealzy," Fleur replied, sounding rather unimpressed. Rita scowled.

"Okay, I think we're done here," She said, opening the door.

_Oops, maybe I shouldn't 'ave said zat _Fleur thought, but she was kinda glad she did. Rita did have really gross teeth. She hurried out of the room and met up with Harry, who was waiting for her outside.

"So? How'd it go?" he inquired.

"I told 'er she 'ad gross teez," She said. Harry burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to see what she writes about you," He muttered.

Funny. Neither could she.

* * *

><p>Fleur was numb. Completely numb from head to toe. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands nervously while the clamour of hundreds of screaming spectators pounded on her eardrums. The first task was here.<p>

_Just a dragon, _She thought. _It is just like a big puppy dog, really. _

A thunderously ear-splitting growl tore through the tent, making Fleur jump.

_One hell of a puppy dog... _

"Nervous?" Fleur jumped again, and whirled around to see Harry standing behind her, wringing his own hands in a similar uneasy fashion.

"Just a tad," She replied with a small smile.

"'ey, 'arry, can I ask you some'zing?" She asked timidly.

"Fleur, we're about to go toe to toe with a dragon. You can ask me anything,"

"'as 'ermione...I mean...is she okay?" Fleur asked. She knew she probably shouldn't have snapped at the brunette before, but she couldn't help but feel hurt, even with Hermione trying to apologize. But if truth be told, Fleur missed Hermione, and wanted her back, even if only as a friend. It was better than not at all.

Harry shrugged.

"Not that I've noticed. But I mean, you're her best friend, you should know better than I do," Fleur shook her head. Oh, Harry. Amused, she wondered how much Hermione even talked to him, he was so out of the loop.

"Yeah, she just seemed to be acting a little weird,"

"Must've been the first task coming up. She'll be fine," Harry said with a comforting smile, returning back to his side of the tent. Fleur sighed, and returned to her pacing. Another vehement growl echoed around the champions.

_Ha, _Fleur thought bitterly. _Big puppy my ass. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hermione was busy absent-mindedly pulling at a loose thread on her scarf, scanning the mass of students headed to the first task. Much to her dissapointment, the blonde head she had been searching for did not appear. She had been hoping to get a word in to Fleur before the task; wish her luck, try again to apologize, maybe grovel at her feet. Hermione really wasn't above it.<p>

"Relax. Don't take your nerves out on your poor, defenceless scarf, it didn't do anything to deserve that sort of treatment," Hermione gave a anxious smile and turned to see Ginny making her way towards her, pulling a scowling Ron behind her.

"Fleur'll be fine, and so will Harry," Ron snorted at the mention of Harry, but he went ignored by the two girls.

"I mean, it's still a school event, right? They wouldn't allow either of them to get seriously hurt...right?" Ginny reasoned. Hermione sincerely hoped that she was right. As the trio began to near the stands, Hermione spotted the Champions tent, and a slightly crazy idea came to her. Well, not that crazy, but crazy for Hermione.

"Hey, I'll be right back," She excused herself. Ginny's eyes flickered to the tent, then back to Hermione, getting the hint. She grabbed her still pouting brother and dragged him up to the spectator stands. That boy had some serious jealousy issues he really needed to sort out on his own. Snaking around the perimeter of the tent, Hermione spotted the shadow of a pacing figure. A pacing figure with a ponytail. Making sure no one caught her, Hermione ran to the side of the tent, spotting a flap.

"Fleur?" She whispered. The shadow moved closer and suddenly the flap was pulled aside to reveal angry green eyes, not the blue she was expecting.

"What?" Jolene hissed.

Oh...great.

"Excuse me, I do believe I asked for Fleur, not callous hag," Jolenes eyes narrowed, but then softened for some unknown reason.

"I don't suppose Fleur 'as mentioned any'zing about 'er life at Beauxbatons, 'as she?" Jolene asked. The question caught Hermione off guard. Come to think of it, whenever the topic of Beauxabatons came up, Fleur would just brush it off, or change the subject. Sensing Hermione's hesitation in replying, Jolene continued.

"I'm just saying, Fleur 'as some skeletons in 'er closet. If she can't come clean about zem with 'er new best friend, you shouldn't _be_ 'er best friend." And with that, Jolene returned to the depths of the tent, revealing Fleur, who was standing a little further in.

Shaking off the chill that Jolene's words had sparked in her, Hermione called out for Fleur. The blonde's head jerked up, and she spotted Hermione's head poking out between the tent flaps.

"'Ermione! What are you doing 'ere?" Fleur exclaimed, making her way over.

"Wishing a friend luck?" She heard Fleur sigh from the other side of the veil.

"...Zank you," She replied finally. Well, at least she was making progress.

"Fleur...I'm sorry. I mean..." Hermione struggled to find the way to articulate herself correctly. Which was odd for her. Just another effect Fleur had on her.

"You mind making zis fast? I 'ave a dragon to skin, you know." Fleur said, smiling slightly. Hermione steeled herself and took a deep breath.

"Fleur, I think you're amazing. Like absolutely superlative. I just...I thought you should know that. And that I'm sorry for avoiding you... I guess...I was scared. Because thing were just happening so fast I didn't have time to really think and... Because you're my friend, and I didn't want to loose that connection and I was overthinking things, and-" Hermione's words all mushed together in a rush.

"Much as I would love to sit 'ere and listen to 'ow amazing I am," Fleur cut her off. Hermione could here the smile in the Fleur's voice.

"And by ze way, you aren't 'alf-bad yourself," A goofy smirk began to creep its way onto Hermione's face.

"But, ah, you remember zat dragon?"

"Oh..right...Remember, it's all about concentration. After that, all you've got to do is..." She trailed off.

"Battle a dragon?" Fleur finished. Before she could get out another word, she found her face full of mousy brown hair, Hermione's arms fixed firmly around her neck in a bear hug worthy of Hagrids. A flash of a camera went off, and Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Fleur, her cheeks the colour of a fire hydrant. Although, she did get a little satisfaction in the fact that Fleur was not any better off.

"Ah, what a charming show of affection. How very...stirring," Hermione whirled to see Rita Skeeter standing at the tent entrance, her quill standing at attention. Fleur growled slightly, recalling her last encounter with the Daily Post reporter. The segment in the paper hadn't exactly turned out bad. In fact, Fleur was barely mentioned at all, referred to as "Another champion residing in the Gryffindor House" And that was about it. Still, Fleur didn't like the woman, and by the scowl on Hermione's face, she took it she didn't either.

"Tell me, what exactly is your relationship with Fleur, Miss Granger?"

"None of your business," Hermione snapped, but regretted the words immediately as she saw the quill begin to scribble on the pad of paper. She really had to get this feisty side of her under control, otherwise she was bound to mouth off to the wrong person. She blamed Fleur. Just because she could.

"How very intriguing," Rita mused.

"Should anything go...wrong today, you two might even make the front page!" She said, gleefully clapping her hands together.

"You are not velcome here," Came a strongly accented voice as Viktor Krum glared at Rita. Apparently no one seemed to like her.

"The tent is for Champions only," His eyes flickered to Hermione.

"And friends," He added as an afterthought.

"No matter, We uh...got what we wanted," she purred, sending a wink to Fleur and Hermione, and strutted out of the room.

"Ten galleons says she'll still get my age wrong," Harry muttered. Hermione laughed.

"Gather round champions, gather round!" Dumbledore said, rushing into the tent, seeming oddly...cheery considering the nature of the events beginning to unfold.

Fleur took ahold of Hermione's arm, and pulled her along behind her to the center of the tent where the Champions were gathering.

"This is a moment, only four of you will fully appreciate...what are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"Oh..uh, I was just...going..." She said, making her way to the exit, sending a last worried look at Fleur, who just winked in response, a small smile playing about her lips. Hermione flushed for the second time in five minutes, and left the tent. She found Ginny and Ron, and took a seat next to them in the stands.

"Once we ditch the goof, I want details," Ginny whispered. Hermione just sat and grinned. Then she remembered where she was. And what was happening. And went back to fiddling with that same loose string on her scarf.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Came Dumbledore's booming voice, and the audience intantly stopped their idle chitchat.

"Each of our Champions have selected a replica of a dragon from a small bag. These replica's represent real dragons that will be our Champions' opponent during the task. Each dragon is protecting a golden egg, which contains a crucial clue to the next task, something that they will need to proceed in the tournament. The first Champion to go up against their dragon is Miss Fleur Delacour with the Sewdish Shortsnout!" Hermione tensed. At least it wasn't the Hungarian Horntail, she thought, trying to be optimistic. Didn't change the fact that it was still a dragon. A chorus of cheering broke out. Back in the tent, Fleur took a deep breath and cracked her knuckles, rolling her shoulders around.

Time to kick some Swedish Shortsnout butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, some more thing's in Fleurs closet! Snap! You weren't expecting that, were you? And favorite this story if you like super-awesome time skips. Ahaha. So. The next question I have for you all is if Fleur was a food, what kind of food would she be? I think she's be a twinkie. Just cuz I like twinkies. And they are the colour of her hair. That makes perfect sense, don't question my logic! <strong>


	6. The First Task, and Shenanigans in Tents

**I believe this is the third time I've typed this. It's been a hurdle, getting this chapter up. BUT IT IS HERE NOW AND I AM NOT DEAD! Which is truly an accomplishment. So. Without further ado, here is my next chapter. It just took me forever. Also, I got really annoyed with typing out Fleur's accent. You guys get the drift. She's French. Moving on. Also, I've been taking this new Creative Writing course, so I hope this seems a bit improved because I've been writing my cheeks off. **

* * *

><p>With a deep breath, Fleur steeled her nerve and took a shaky step into the stadium. The sky was a dreary overcast, and a chilling breeze tousled her ponytail. Tentatively, Fleur took a few more steps, the gravel crunching under her feet, and took in her surroundings.<p>

The entire bottom of the stadium was rock, and in most places, very uneven. Scattered around were large boulders, almost as tall as Fleur, and three times as wide. She crept over to one of these boulders, swift as a cat, and peered around it. Dead centre in the middle of the stadium was a glinting golden egg. Easy enough save for the monstrous sleeping dragon in front of it. Almost as if sensing Fleur's intentions, the dragon twitched, and Fleur swallowed a scream of surprise. Just as quickly, the dragon fell back into a deep slumber.

'Just an angry puppy is all…' Fleur thought, before sneaking around the boulder again. The dragon sneezed, and a jet of flame shot out of its nostrils, sending Fleur right back behind her rock shield.

'Not exactly your typical house cat…' She thought dryly. If she moved now, then she probably could sneak past the dragon, and get to the egg before it even woke up. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only one she had.

Thinking swiftly, Fleur cast a charm on the soles of her shoes, and stepped back onto the ground. As expected, it made no noise whatsoever against the gravel. Inspecting around the boulder once more to ensure that the dragon was still sleeping, Fleur crept towards it. The dragon's snores echoed around the stadium and every student in the stands was holding their breath in anticipation. Even Fleur's breaths came in short gasps, fearing that if she breathed too loud it may wake the sleeping beast.

She was close to the egg now. She could feel the dragons putrid breath hit her each time it exhaled. She was a hands-length away….if she could just…reach out…a little farther….

An ear-splitting crack came from behind Fleur, and she let out a scream. She whirled around to see Filtch looking at Dumbledore with a sheepish expression and trying to hide a clearly smoking canon. Cursing under her breath in annoyance, Fleur turned back to the dragon, and froze. It was definitely awake, and staring. Right at her.

_Shit._

With an almost cat-like yawn, the dragon limbered to its feet, and stretched out like a domesticated animal. Snapping its teeth together, the dragon looked at Fleur as if just realizing she was there. Which it probably was. It probably wasn't every day this dragon woke up and saw some random person trying to steal its notreallyitsbutcloseenough egg. She made a mad dash for the egg, but the dragons tale shot out and swatted her away as easily as if she weighed nothing.

Fleur's breath whooshed out of her lungs when she made contact with the ground, and pain flared up her side. Coughing, Fleur staggered to her knees and just managed to take shelter behind a rock shelf before the dragon unleashed a blistering stream of fire. She couldn't breath. The air was so hot, it burned at her lungs, which were still empty from hitting the ground. The fire stopped, and Fleur drew in whooping breaths, her side still throbbing from her fall.

Blood pounding in her ears, Fleur grit her teeth and peeked around the rock. Taking a deep breath, Fleur pounced out from behind the rock and blindly fired off a reducto charm. Missing completely, the charm hit a rock shelf and blew it to pieces. The dragons head snapped around to glare at the place the rock had been, ignoring Fleur for the moment.

_Wait a minute…. _

Fleur crept back towards the middle, her eyes fixed on the dragon. The tension in the air was so thick, it was almost palpable. The dragon began to turn back towards her, and Fleur sent off another spell, making more of the rock stadium explode, snapping the dragon's attention away from her once more. She moved fast, always keeping the dragon's attention on the exploding rock, as she snuck behind the dragon, the egg getting closer and closer.

With a final charm, Fleur made the final dash for the egg. Her fingertips made contact with the cool metal of the egg, and relief flooded through her. The stadium exploded into applause, but Fleur barely heard it. She just looked at the golden egg, and felt a wild sense of accomplishment.

"Fleur! Fleur look behind you!" Fleur looked up, and her eyes locked with Hermione's in the stands. Briefly, she wondered if she could see the glint of the egg from her seat. She could see the glint in her eyes from here.

Glancing behind her, Fleur just caught the barest of glimpses of bright orange flame before she was completely engulfed in it. She let out a scream before dropping to the ground, and rolling, desperately trying to put out the flames. All she could smell was burning; her, burning. She rolled off the platform where the egg was kept, and slammed into the rock shelf below. Fleur's head hit the rock, and her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Hermione blinked, and stared at the spot in the stadium where Fleur used to be. She blinked again, not a lot of thought process going on in her head. All she knew whas what she'd seen, and after that, it was a white blank page. She stood from her seat, as if in a daze, and mumbled a faint 'excuse me' as she tried to force her way out of her seat. She just had to get out…there were so many people around, and she needed air. she needed...she needed to see Fleur.<p>

"Hey," Hermione flinched when a light hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Ginny standing there with a concerned look on her face. Behind her, Ron was chewing on his fingernails, a scowl placed on his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked faintly. Hermione put her hand on her forehead and exhaled a bit.

"Yeah," She responded.

"I Just…just get me out of here."

"Little squeamish are we? I mean, it was only a bit of fire," Ron snorted. Hermione froze, and shot him a glare that would have made Snape blubber like a baby.

"I'm sorry, Ronald, I seem to have misheard you," She said in a deathly calm voice that even made Ginny nervous.

He seemed oblivious to her subtle onslaught.

"Psh, there's no need for you to get so worked up over it. There wasn't even any blood."

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered warningly, but she was gone, completely past the point of no return. The only time she would refer to Ron as 'Ronald' was when she was completely and royally pissed.

"Alright, listen up, and listen good. I think I've been more than complying when it comes to your stupid little squabble of jealousy over the attention Harry's getting. I've even held back from beating the _crud _out of you because of your neglect to realize, or care for the fact that your _best friend's _life is in danger."

"Oh lord, here she goes," Ginny mumbled. Hermione ignored her, and Ron looked like he was going to pass out. Hermione doubted that even his mother had ever served him a big slice of the truth like she was about to.

"But now you're turning your prissy little insecurities onto others. So, you need to get yourself together or so help me god, I will make it so you're regurgitating slugs for the rest of your life. Do you understand me?" She finished, breathing heavily. Ron's face was pale white, and he stared at Hermione with bugged eyes. She could here the snickering of several Gryffindor students behind him.

"Yes," He squeaked, his voice cracking in that way it did when he got too scared to stand.

"Good. Ginny? Coming?" She barked, then made her way out of the stands without looking back to see if Ginny was there or not. All that mattered was that she got out and went to see Fleur, immediately.

Under ordinary circumstances, Hermione would have laughed at the look on Ron's face, but now, laughing was the last thing on her mind. As it is, she was a little horrified with herself for snapping at Ron, but whenever she blinked, all she saw was the fire from a dragon raging out of control. She found the medical tent and burst inside, looking about wildly. Madame Pomfrey shot her a glare, and opened up her mouth to say something, but then stopped when she took the time to fully look at Hermione's face. She sighed, and set down the tray of healing instruments and potions she was carrying.

"I just finished fixing her up. She'll be good as new, though I don't suggest talking to loud. She took a nasty hit to her head." With that, Hermione took off; not even pondering how the old healer had known it was Fleur she was looking for.

She raced around to the back side of the tent and wrenched aside the curtain that separated the beds to reveal Fleur looking...absolutely fine. There was a heavy bandage on the side of her head, and little snippets of more gauze peeking out from beneath her robes, but other than that, she was sitting up on the bed, fiddling with the golden egg that lay on her lap. Relief so strong flooded through her that she placed her hand on the back of a chair that was facing Fleur's bed. Fleur's eyes flicked up from the egg and set themselves on Hermione's. A slow smile began to creep along her face.

"Hey," She said softly. Hermione didn't reply, and just looked at Fleur, who seemed to be a bit troubled.

"Did I worry you? Because I can still feel my toes. That's a good thing, right? And I can still move my lips because I'm talking…" She trailed off. Hermione just stood and looked at her with that same expression. Fleur's eyes flicked around the room, as if she was looking for something to assist her.

"Madame Pomfrey says I'll be fine in a couple hours, really…She covered me in this weird…squash smelling mixture to take care of the burns. Third degree burns, can you believe it?" Fleur was beginning to ramble, but Hermione just stood, not really sure what to do with herself, looking around the tent, idly.

"I don't even know what happened. One second I'm holding the egg, feeling a bit like God, and the next I'm…Please don't cry," Hermione blinked. She wasn't crying. She lifted up a hand to her face. Nope, no tears. She looked back at Fleur who was looking at her distressed. Hermione sighed and smiled.

"I'm not going to cry," She said, and sat next to Fleur on the bed, pulling the curtain closed behind her. Fleur sighed in relief.

"Oh..good. You looked like you were going to blubber." Hermione chuckled a bit, and placed her hand on Fleur's knee. Fleur hissed, and cursed under her breath in pain.

"Sorry!" Hermione squeaked. Fleur shot her a mock glare.

"Because third degree burns obviously doesn't compute," She growled. Hermione giggled.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny! Let me set you on fire and see how you like it!" Fleur snapped. Hermione's giggles morphed into full-blown laughter at that. It was her final release from the built of tension of the last hour, or so. It seemed like so much longer. Fleur just sat in the corner of the bed and pouted.

"What even happened, anyways?" Fleur questioned once Hermione had gotten her giggles under control. The atmosphere in the tent suddenly turned sombre.

"When you got the egg, I swear everyone in the stands burst into applause. They were just apprehending the dragon when the sudden noise spooked it. So it turned around… and…" Hermione trailed off, and gestured to Fleur's gauze. She nodded.

"And, uh, my head?" Hermione smirked.

"Well, that was your own fault. You're not very graceful whilst falling, you know," She said. Now it was Fleur's turn to smirk.

"You'd be surprised at just how graceful I can be," She murmured, her eyes dropping down to Hermione's lips, then back up to her eyes. Just then, an awkward cough resounded from the other side of the curtain, causing both girls to freeze. Ginny poked her head around the flap of the curtain.

"You know I'm still here, right?" She stated, an eyebrow raised. Both girls turned into tomatoes, and Ginny chuckled.

"You two are adorable. Madame Pomfrey told me to kick you out, Hermione. So…I'll just wait outside," She said with a wink. Hermione tossed a pillow at her, but Ginny just laughed before retreating outside the tent.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. Madame Pomfrey can be scary when she's angry," Hermione said, brushing off her pants and sitting up. Just as she was about to make her way out, Fleur grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, placing a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Thanks," She whispered, and let Hermione go. Hermione felt her face heat up as she stuttered out,

"F-for?" Fleur chuckled.

"Caring." With a resplendent grin plastered on her face, Hermione made her way out of the tent, and let Madame Pomfrey have her way with Fleur.

"Can I just say that was bloody brilliant?" Ginny said once she was outside, falling into step with Hermione as they made their way back to the stands. Hermione whirled at her.

"What was?" She said, a little too panicked sounding. Ginny looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You, snapping at Ron. What did you think I was talking about?" She asked, nudging Hermione suggestively.

"Lets just go back to the stands, shall we?" She suggested, quickening her pace. Ginny laughed.

"Who knew? There's a little life inside you after all," She joked. Hermione ignored her, and Ginny just laughed harder.

"We don't have to go back and sit with Ron again, do we?" Hermione asked sheepishly. She really should apologize to him, but she'd been wanting to say that for awhile. Ginny shook her head.

"Nah. He needs sometime to himself I reckon, after the brilliant scolding you gave him."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Aha. So. Now for the question I like to grace the end of every brilliant chapter with: What do you think Hermione would be for Halloween? And at least <em>try<em> to keep it clean. Imma put some of my fave's in this little Authors note section I like to include. So make me giggle. Drop me a review. Etc. Etc. Thank yoooouuuu! :D It might take me awhile to reply to some of your reviews tho. My computer broke, so I have to be all super sneaky and use my mom's computer, or the one at school. so. I'm sorry. But you should still review. Kthanksbai. **


	7. All A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note: Greetings friends! As I have been suffering with some intense insomnia the past week, I've decided to put my time to good use by actually writing something! Look at me being all productive! Also, if you weren't already aware, I updated the first chapter to this to make it… well… **

**Suck less. **

**I like to think my writing has somewhat improved from tenth grade (Or at least it should have; if not I have a serious problem with my education system :P)**

**I'll redo the rest of the chapters too, as well. Because I can. And I feel like I kind of owe it to everyone who has been waiting for me to update because like srsly, my organizational skills are severely lacking.**

**So yeah! Read dis**!

* * *

><p>Hermione lingered in the common room, eyes frantically scanning the flood of Gryffindor students who were returning from the first task. She stood up on the tips of her toes and tried to block out the roaring din of her classmates, but was forced to acknowledge them when a noise maker flew out of the one man crowd surf and nearly hit her in the face. She violently snatched it up and whirled on the crowd.<p>

"Who threw this?!" She snarled. The rapid decline in volume was startling. A sheepish looking Fred Weasley stepped forward from the crowd, eyes drawn to the floor. She tossed the noisemaker back at him, with slightly more force than was actually necessary, and whirled back the doorway to the common room. The resounding dull thud told her that he had failed to catch the object.

"Animals…" She muttered to herself, rubbing the folded creases in her forehead.

She was beginning to worry about how much time Fleur had spent in the infirmary, and the party was not aiding her stress levels. Not that she doubted Madame Pomfrey's abilities, but at this point in her life, Hermione considered herself to be somewhat of a hospital room connoisseur. She knew if Harry was already back in the room and able to noisily conduct a one man crowd surf the Fleur should have been back ages ago.

Just as she was about ready to give up and call it a night, that familiar blonde ponytail bounded into sight.

Hermione called out and waved Fleur over, grinning wildly. Her enthusiasm was met equally, as Fleur swept her into a hug. The rest of the common room swarmed, each student profusely expelling their congratulations. Fleur was polite and amiable, but Hermione could see the sluggishness of her movements, and lack of lustre in her responses, knowing she wasn't particularily into the spotlight. Apparently getting the crud kicked out of you by a dragon could be rather taxing on the body.

Who would have thunk it.

Eventually, Hermione was able to weasel her and Fleur back up to the dorms of the common room, leaving the evenings festivities far away downstairs. Near silence engulfed the room as Fleur sealed the heavy wooden door, the din of the down stairs now only barely audible.

"Thanks for running interference. I think I would have collapsed if I had to stand down there any longer." Fleur tossed Hermione an appreciative grin before moving away from the door.

"It was no problem. You looked tired. Plus I rarely have patience for my peers, and I generally have a lot of patience. I mean, my best friends are Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Enough said." Hermione laughed and sat down on the edge of the closest bed. Fleur frowned.

"You're wrinkling my bed sheets with your bottom." Fleur said, deadpan. Hermione looked up, startled at the blonde's firm tone.

"Oh… wait, this is yours? I mean, I can move…" Hermione trailed as Fleur dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"I'm only kidding, calm down. Besides, it's a very nice butt. I mean, as far as butts go. I'm sure the sheets are just living it up right now," Fleur remarked, earning herself a slap to the face with a pillow.

"You're lucky I like you sometimes, you know?"

Fleur shrugged in response.

"Trust me, I know." Fleur made her way over to her bed, taking a seat next to Hermione. From the depths of her robes, she produced the glistening golden egg that had almost cost her her life that afternoon. She shifted it's weight from hand to hand, staring at it intently. She trailed her fingertips over the golden clasp at the top, and silence overcame the two girls. Hermione watched from next to her, her eyes trailing over Fleur's face.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked slowly. She watched those striking blue eyes move, could practically see the thoughts swimming underneath it. Fleur took a moment before responding.

"That perhaps... this whole thing was the result of just another conquest." Fleur murmured. Hermione remained silent, just looking at her. Fleur let her finger roam overtop of the cool metallic surface once more. She took a breath and looked up at Hermione.

"Everything has always been a contest for me. I need to have everything, be the best at everything… Always things I didn't need, didn't want. Just had to have for the sake of having it, so that no one else could. To prove what? I dunno. Maybe just to prove me." She shrugged as if losing her train of thought, and turned her gaze back to the floor.

"Sometimes I get tired of it. Like perhaps there is no point to make everything a conquest. Maybe I should try just letting things go." Hermione said nothing, because really, there was nothing to say. There were some things, she had come to learn, that no amount of encouraging words could attest to. Some things people just had to work out for their own, for better or worse. She realized she didn't know much about Fleur's life at Beauxbatons, and perhaps there was a reason for that. Fleur wasn't ready to tell, and a part of Hermione wasn't ready to hear.

And the strangest thing was that she was okay with that. This Fleur in front of her, who perhaps out of tiredness and a pressing day, was the most real version of herself that Hermione had ever seen.

So she said nothing. She just grabbed Fleur's hand, intertwining their fingers, and let her know that even if Hermione didn't understand, she was there. She would be there for a long time. Fleur looked at her then, her thumb drawing small circles in the back of Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," Hermione tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"For what?"

"Not leaving me alone on that platform." Hermione nodded.

And her eyes trailed down to Fleur's lips, as if noticing them for the first time.

And she watched them smile/

And then Fleur kissed her.

And Hermione kissed her back.

And all of her thoughts, the whirlwind of chaotic and conflicting ideas that bounced around her head every day, and the flashes of Jolene and of Beauxbatons and her last year, and everything. They were all silenced.

Immediately.

And she was perfectly all right. For the first time in the longest time, Fleur was perfectly all right.

Because Hermione wasn't a conquest. Hermione just happened.

Hermione was a privilege.

* * *

><p>"Fleur, you're going to make me late for class."<p>

"Then be late for class," Fleur's breath tickled the side of Hermione's neck, and she shot in a sharp inhale. The words were airy and light, and the tone of them made Hermione seriously consider skipping class.

Which was all kinds of _so not okay._

"No, Fleur, really, I have to go." In lieu of a response, Fleur opted on pushing Hermione against the bookshelf behind her and placing her lips aggressively against her neck. The resounding gasp from the brunette was an answer enough for her. Hermione smiled lightly and bit her lip, trying to ignore the feeling of Fleur's hands on her.

She wasn't doing a very good job of it.

_So not okay…._

One of the perks of frequenting the library as often as Hermione did was knowing the layout of the room impressively well. One of her favourite study spots consisted of a small desk tucked away in the back corner of the library, bordered on both sides by bookshelves in just a way than any onlooker would be met with the smooth oaken backing and nothing more. She normally used it for studying when she needed to be undisturbed, but Hermione was learning quickly that a great variety of things could be used for being sneaky instead.

"Seriously Fleur, I have to go. I'll see you later, I promise!" She pushed Fleur slightly away, her brown eyes holding a twinkling promise that she would, indeed, see her later. Fleur sighed and allowed herself to be pulled away, leaning back against the cool brick of the castle walls behind her. A wicked smile broke out across her face and Hermione cast her a wary glance.

"…what? I don't like it when you look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Fleur responded with a slight tilt of her head.

"Like you know something I don't! I'm usually not the most impressed of people when others around me know something that I don't."

"You don't say…" Fleur remarked with a slight wink, earning her a playful shove from Hermione.

"So…do you want the bad news or the worse news first?" Hermione sighed.

"Start with whatever will make me less cranky…" Fleur tapped a finger against her a teeth, giving Hermione a slight once over.

"Well. The bad news is that I think I messed up your hair quite a bit. So you may have to tend to it before your class, which may make you just the teensiest bit late…"

"Fleur! God, it takes me forever to get the frizz out…" Fleur laughed as Hermione began to frantically attempt to flatten out her hair.

"Honestly, it's not so bad! I mean, on a scale from uncooked spaghetti straight to wild jungle, I think you fall on a disgruntled poodle sort of level."

"Is that supposed to be encouraging?" Hermione shot back.

"Well... it's better than the worse news? Which is that I may or may not have left a rather sizeable hickey on your neck…"

"Fleur! Seriously! I bruise like a peach!" Hermione slapped a hand up to the tingling spot on her neck where Fleur's lips had just been.

"And how is that my fault?" Hermione huffed and scrabbled around in the tight space for her book bag.

"This is just completely inappropriate…"

"I think I rather like the way you say inappropriate…" Fleur husked, making Hermione flush a rosy red. Ignoring that last comment and straightening herself out, Hermione fixed her gaze on Fleur.

"Regardless, that doesn't make me any less irritated with you," she said sternly, but Fleur could see the slight smile playing about the corner of her lips. With that last statement, Hermione sidestepped past her blonde counterpart into the main space of the library and made for the exit.

"It will when we meet up later!" She heard Fleur call from behind her. Hermione ignored her and kept on walking, but she was smiling.

Despite herself, Hermione found a wide grin plastered on her face as she left the library and a slight bounce in her step as she made her way to her transfigurations class.

She kind of hated how much she loved it.

* * *

><p>Hermione slipped into the classroom with seconds to spare and thanked her luck. She knew Mcgonagall would have likely overlooked her lapse in punctuality given her rather spotless track record, but after spending that time with Fleur the last thing she wanted was to draw attention to herself. She could still smell Fleur's perfume on her.<p>

Besides that, she had the sinking feeling that she was being stared at as she made her way to class. Which, logically, he knew was perfectly ridiculous, and that she was just being paranoid. But even still, as she walked into class and made her way over to where her friends were seated, she couldn't help of get a tingle all the way down her back.

Like she was being watched.

"Hey, where've you been? Ron and I almost thought you wouldn't make it." Hermione huffed down next to Harry in a flustered whirlwind, nearly tripping over the hems of her robes in the process.

_Get yourself together Granger…_

"Lost track of time in the library," Hermione offered, turning her attention to McGonagall in the centre of the room.

Harry eyed her dubiously, and Hermione pretended not to notice.

After all, it hadn't been a lie. Not technically.

A scraping screech tore Hermione from her thoughts as she eyed her professor fumble with an ancient looking gramophone in the centre of the room.

"Why are all the desks and chairs moved to the side anyways?" Hermione inquired, only now gathering her thoughts enough to notice the vast emptiness of the room. Harry simply shrugged and continued to watch their professor struggle.

"Oi, Hermione. What's that on your neck there?" For the second time that morning, Hermione slapped her hand up to her neck, feeling that familiar crawl of warmth inch it's way back onto her cheeks.

She whirled on Ron, eyes blazing.

"Really? That's your opening line to establish communication?" Ron grudgingly let the subject drop, grumbling slightly to himself, and Hermione breathed a slight sigh of relief. There were some conversations she was less than particularly comfortable having with Ron.

She would have to be reminded to kill Fleur later.

Her luck continued when Mcgonagall chose that moment to begin educating her class about the finer points of ballroom class and finesse, which served to accomplish two things for Hermione:

1. She was saved of having to come up with some crack "I slipped in the shower and coincidentally landed solely on my neck, leaving a slight bruise behind" story to feed to Harry. It's not like she particularly enjoyed lying outright to her friends, but there were some situations that had to be held delicately. More so for her own benefit than anyone else's.

2. She realized that she was an amazingly dreadful dancer.

* * *

><p>"I think you should be my date to the Yule Ball."<p>

Hermione choked.

Quiye literally, airways obstructed with liquid choked.

"Aw crap..."

Fleur patted her on the back encouragingly, but that didn't quell the shower of unswallowed pumpkin juice that drenched them both.

"That's so attractive Hermione…" She muttered, pulling her now pumpkin smelling shirt of her chest slightly.

They were sitting in front of the fire in the common room, taking full advantage of the fact that it was pretty late, and no one else was around.

By some unspoken rule, it was decided their undefined relationship (Were they girlfriends? Close friends who just make out occasionally? Those exist, right? People do that?!) was to remain a secret, mostly on Fleurs behalf than anyone else's.

After their kiss in the dorm, Fleur had become completely closed off, complaining of a headache, which Hermione knew was an outright lie, but left her to her own thoughts all the same.

And even after, it was days before she acknowledged it at all.

Those days weren't very good for Hermione.

She was just thankful that after a while, they were able re-establish some semblance of affection towards one another again.

Even if that meant stolen kisses in the library, and snuggling on the couch when everyone else had already gone to sleep. Hermione would whatever of Fleur she could get.

"If you would not ask absurd questions while I was in the middle of taking a drink, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation!" Hermione replied indignantly.

"I was hoping that if I asked you while your mouth was otherwise engaged you wouldn't have a chance to reject the proposal, and I could interpret your silence as an affirmative. However, my plan seems to have backfired," Fleur remarked, mildly amused, with a smirk.

Hermione snorted.

"You're starting to talk like me."

"Good."

Hermione sighed, and got up to go and fetch them both towels. When she returned, Fleur was still in the same position, watching the flames intently. Hermione stood and looked at her, saw the tight creases that pulled across her forehead, and the set of her lips, and not for the first, or the last time, wondered what always seemed to haunt the French girl wherever she went.

"I brought towels. Gosh this stuff gets bloody sticky…" She said, signalling her return. Fleur sent her an appreciative glance and accepted the towel.

"I'm serious. I want you to be my date to the Yule Ball. As my girlfriend." Hermione froze for a split second, and only a split second, before her answer came tumbling out of her mouth before she had any remote control.

"No."

And she wanted to take it back as soon as she said it. But it was out there in the world, and just because she wanted to take it back, didn't equate to her not meaning what she said. Because she did.

Fleur looked crestfallen.

"Uhm… okay... not the ideal response…" She murmured with a dry chuckle. Hermione took Fleur's hand and pulled her arm around her shoulders, scooting back into her original position. Even so, she could feel the tension in the blonde's shoulders, like she was pushing on a barrier.

"Why not?"

Now Hermione did pause. She knew why she said no. Whether she wanted to tell that to Fleur was slightly more complicated.

There was just too much she didn't know. There was Beauxbatons, and Jolene, and the Tournament; She wanted nothing more than to just walk the halls and hold Fleur's hand feel normal, if just for a little bit, but there was so much that just seemed….

Unsteady. Illogical. There was too much grey space.

And Hermione was a person built on facts. Black and white. Safety.

And she trusted Fleur, but she trusted the Fleur she knew, here and now.

There was no guarantee that the Fleur in front of her was the Fleur who once stood with Jolene.

"Because I still feel like you don't trust me."

* * *

><p>Hermione felt eyes on her. Not in the paranoid way, though that was how it started. But by noon, sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, she felt eyes on her. Multiple eyes. And was that…<p>

More snickers from the Slytherin table than usual?

Which really only served to annoy her further rather than concern her, but all the same, it was rather disquieting.

Hermione looked around sharply for Harry and Ron, catching more than a pew pairs of eyes fixed on her. It was taking them longer than usual to show up, and at this point, Hermione was getting really sick of waiting on people while she sat in mildly uncomfortable situations, not _knowing where they were. _

It was unbecoming.

"Hermione! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione jerked as Harry's voice materialized at her shoulder.

"You're one to say, I've been sitting her for twenty minutes waiting for your sorry-"

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you. Now. Right now." Harry cut her off abruptly.

Hermione opened her mouth to land a retort, but paused. Harry's eyes were frantic, his fists clenching and unclenching, and he was tapping his foot incessantly.

Hermione crossed her arms.

"What is this about Harry?" Her eyes flicked to the other houses tables, where they had clearly become the object for observation.

"I can tell you but you need to just come with me. Now. Where's Fleur?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since this morning. Harry, what is this about? Where's Ron?"

"He's with Ginny, she's the one who saw it first. Hermione, seriously-" This time, it was Harry's turn to be cut off.

"Well. I always knew you were a filthy little mudlblood..." Hermione curse under her breath, and looked over Harry's should to affirm that Draco Malfoy was standing behind them.

_Timing is everything..._

"But I never would have guessed that you'd be a filthy little dyke as well."

It took Hermione's brain several seconds to thoroughly compute what he had said.

And then her blood ran cold.

Icy.

_There's absolutely no way on this planet… _

"Shit," She heard Harry swear silently, and she felt her core plummet to her feet. She took a breath, and didn't react. If she didn't react, that wouldn't confirm anything.

Right?

"I don't have the slightest idea about what you're babbling on about now, but, if you'll excuse me…" She attempted to keep a level voice, but a small squeak at the end of her sentence betrayed her. She tried to sidestep Malfoy, abandoning all semblance of eye contact, but was cut off by Crabbe. He smirked, and Hermione felt her face explode into red.

"What? Don't read the paper? That's so unlike you. Perhaps you were otherwise engaged. Distracted, per say." Malfoy tossed a copy the Daily Prophet at her, and Hermione caught it deftly, mid air.

On the front page was a headline that read, "Lady Love Scandal at the Triwizard Tournament," an article written by the Prophet's own Rita Skeeter.

Accompanying it was a cheap, blurry photo of Fleur kissing Hermione's cheek in the medical tent at the first task.

One thing Hermione had always detested about the wizarding world was the magic of moving pictures. So very real, very lifelike, and impenetrable by Photoshop.

There wasn't even a chance of a faulty photo.

And there she was, in plain black and white for the entire country. Hermione smothered the paper into a ball and hacked it back at Malfoys face.

Now she was just plain angry.

"First off, Fleur is French. It is customary French custom to greet an individual by a kiss on the cheek. Not that I'd expect you to know because you have a hard enough time getting English girls to notice you, forget the French ones. Secondly, because we are in the Great Hall, and _only_ because we're in the Great Hall, I'll refrain from causing you any bodily harm. Unlike yourself, I have a pretty good standing in this building that enables me to actually be a functioning person instead of a weasel. But," Hermione took a step forward and inwardly grinned at the slight panicked look that came into Malfoy's eyes.

He and the word weasel were not on particularly friendly terms.

"In the event that you want to revisit this conversation in the future, I will punch you in the face. Again. Harder." Malfoy scoffed, but she could see that it was all bravado, which was lucky on her behalf because Hermione was running off of pure bravado alone, and she was kind of running low on courage.

"Is that a threat, mudblood?"

"Consider it a promise," Harry said firmly, stepping forward. Malfoy's eyes darted between them, judging his likelihood of winning this battle. With a scowl, and a curse, he eventually stalked off, his lackeys trailing close behind him.

"Come on," Harry said, steering Hermione out of the Great Hall. Leaving with Harry, she felt herself feel a sort of some sick and twisted pride.

That even with everyone watching she had made it all the way back to the common room without crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo what up peeps. <strong>

**I really hope people read these random disclaimers because honestly, sometimes writing the disclaimer is more entertaining than writing the story...**

**SO! In my usual way to solicit reviews from the general public, I shall once again ask a random survey question for you (yes, YOU!) to answer with the very simple click of your mousepad! **

**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! **

**... **

**It's really late and I haven't slept in days. **

**QUESTION: If the TriWIzard tournament was recreated to feature more Hunger Games-esque gameplay, who do you thing would win and why? **

**That's all for now folks! Lettuce, speaking of salad, remember to review and fave and stuffs. **

**Kthnxbai.**


End file.
